


day 3: affirmation

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: bucky deserves to settle down, find a wife, have kids. not steve, which could never be long-term if they tried.





	day 3: affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour and it's not beta'd, but i hope y'all enjoy anyways.

it was one of those days at the end of october, the ones that aren’t quite winter yet but feel like it’s looming around the corner. steve and bucky were sitting in a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the city, before steve broke it.

“can i ask you something?” steve asked.

“you already did,” bucky laughed. steve rolled his eyes at him. “but sure, go ahead.”

“why me?”

“what do you mean?” bucky knit his eyebrows in confusion.

“so many girls line up just to dance with you. it’s the same for the ones who want to marry you, start a family with you, grow old with you. you deserve a wife, and kids. something long-term.” bucky looked like he was about to cry, which definitely meant steve said something wrong, because bucky never cried, at least not in front of him.

“i don’t care about that, stevie.” he wrapped his arms around steve, holding him close, the warmth he provided being very comforting. “all i care about is being with you.”

steve didn’t say anything, just averted his gaze to where he fidgeted with the hem of the thinning blanket.

“no one else knows how good i’ve got it already. i don’t know how i got so lucky.” he placed scattered kisses on his forehead, his temple, the arch of his cheekbone, until steve finally cracked a smile. bucky rest his head on steve’s shoulder from behind, and asked, “anything else?”

“i love you, buck.” maybe what they had wasn’t long-term, but it was theirs, and that’s what counted, at least in their eyes.

“i love you too, stevie.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! (please give me constructive criticism)


End file.
